


Imps inexplicable inclination for irrational obsessions

by Seth_Figment



Series: Preternatural drabbles [4]
Category: Original Work, Western European & Related Occult Traditions
Genre: Demon, Drabble, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not Beta Read, There's a Spideypool drabble based on this and my Drider drabble, imp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seth_Figment/pseuds/Seth_Figment
Summary: Excerpt:Imps have many well known characteristics such as a predisposition for mischief and the ability to shapeshift to only mention a couple. They also have an irrational inclination to form obsessions. Admittedly many more kinds of demons than imps share this characteristic, but none other have shown as high of an inclination to obsession as imps.Most demons when forming obsessions does so for a reason, such as...





	Imps inexplicable inclination for irrational obsessions

Imps have many well known characteristics such as a predisposition for mischief and the ability to shapeshift to only mention a couple. They also have an irrational inclination to form obsessions. Admittedly many more kinds of demons than imps share this characteristic, but none other have shown as high of an inclination to obsession as imps.

Most demons when forming obsessions does so for a reason, such as to reach a goal or attain something. Examples of this is obsessions with magical object to attain power, or to stalk a human in an obsessive manner to eventually either destroy their lives or kill them. Imps are inclined to obsessions like this as well but more often than not their obsessions lack the straightforward logic and sense that other demons have to theirs.

For example humans are not the only intelligent beings imps are prone to become obsessed with, they often also become obsessed with other supernatural creatures. So far imps are the only known demon subspecies to obsess with other supernatural creatures without having any biological imperative or the likes for it. They have even been known to obsess over other demons.

Seemingly for no reason and without any sett pattern imps simply obsess over words, objects, humans, creatures, symbols and animals to the verge of compulsion. The only thing they seem to be consistent in is word alliteration. Which they seem to have a particular fondness for.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?
> 
> If anyone wants to use this as a prompt or base to a story go ahead.  
> Would love it if you dropped me a comment if you did though. Always fun to see what people can make from my delusional ramblings.  
> I myself made a small Spideypool drabble based on this and my other drabble “Male nursery web drider's beautiful bondage silks ”.
> 
> If anyone is interested my name on tumblr is [Seth-Figment.](https://seth-figment.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you got this far why not leave a comment? Pretty please. Write an imp some alliteration. :3


End file.
